1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable footrest, and more particularly, to a portable footrest with an adjustable width.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, U.S. Design Pat. No. 273,252 discloses a footrest in which a top plate 10 has both sides on which legs 14 are attached via respective hinges 12. The legs 14 facing each other are foldable inwardly, and have respective stopper protrusions 16 at inner surfaces thereof so as to catch the other end of a support 18 of which one end is fixed at a lower surface of the top plate 10.
The thus-configured footrest has drawbacks in that the top plate 10 has a fixed width which is deficient in providing proper or comfortable support for a user who has long legs or wide thighs or for a user who needs comfortable support while relaxing.
Moreover, the above-described conventional footrest employs hinges 12, which increases costs.